bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oona
Oona is a sweet, sincere, sensitive, and gentle little girl who's empathetic and aware of other people's emotions. Sensitive, Oona would be the most likely to show concern for a sick friend, to notice when someone is feeling down, or to give loving care to a pet or a plant. Her best friend is Nonny, and they frequently play together. When not around Nonny, Oona usually likes to hang out with Deema. Oona has a great amount of empathy, meaning when someone is sad or unhappy she feels the exact same way. She finds limitless wonder in the world around her and she is normally the person to ask Mr. Grouper a question and is always excited to learn the answer. Deciption in the Series 'Personality' When Oona was first seen in the series, she was seen as a outgoing person, but later in the series she was shyer than ususal. Oona is the only guppy out of all of the 6 to be sweet and gentle. Unlike Molly and Deema, she has a fully piece suit. Because of her weight, she has a full piece tail. Oona loves to look after flowers. She'll take care of any animal or an object. a question]] 'Social Life' Oona's personality is seen to be shy. She loves to play with the other guppies. She is never afraid of asking questions. Since she is 4 years of age, she is not as intelligent as the other guppies. 'Emotions' Oona is emotional, but she's never seen crying in the show. In The Sizzling Scampinis! She was seen very upset because she thought that Goby had dissapeared. (See: OonaxGoby). In Call a Clambulance! Oona was worried about her fish friend named Avi. He broke his tail on the journey to school, and Oona got worried that he might be hurt and might not swim ever again. In The Spring chicken is coming!, she was upset because her flower didn't bloom before the ceremony. She taught the viewers that patience is the best way for happiness. The Spring Chicken wouldn't announce that it's spring unless she saw a flower. Oona remembers that her flower was behind the bench and then it bloomed right on time; making it spring! 'Kindness' From Season 1 to Season 2, Oona has never been seen angry. She is kind to all creatures, no matter how they look like. Oona is kind to animals, plants, and even paper! She's Eco friendly. In Boy Meets Squirrel!, she asked Mr. Grouper what she should do with the paper. She decided to not throw it away, but to recycle it. Looks Oona has light tan skin and brown eyes. Her purple hair is worn in two low pigtails, and she wears a pink starfish accessory in her hair. She has a purple tail with wavy pink stripes. Her eyes are almond-shaped instead of round. *Oona's Eye Colour : Moderate Vermillion *Oona's Skin Colour : Pale Amber *Oona's Hair Colour: Brilliant Blue Violet There may be a slight possiblity that Oona could be Filipino or Japanese. She had Tofu and a Sushi roll for lunch, giving her a more possible chance of being Japanese. Oona is the most different out of the girls, she wears her hair in pigtails while Deema and Molly have their hair down. Season 2 Oona *Oona's eyes in season 2 are more almond shaped. This helps the young viewers identify race, since she is Asian or Japanese. The producers could've made her skin lighter and her eyes more oval shaped. *Her body is thicker but the tail is thinner than season 1. The bottom of Oona's tail is thinner than season 1, but around her stomach area, her body is thick, probably due to animations they used. *Her hair is longer. Oona's hair is longer due to growth. Cute Oona.png Oona pirated.png|Oona in X Marks the Spot! Pirate Oona.jpg|Season 2 oona dressed as a pirate A smiley Oona.png|Oona in Humunga-Truck! Oona look so pretty.png|Oona playing the Drums in Nobody Nose! Pop song from the epiosde: Only the Sphinx Nose! He wont blow oona.png|Oona in Nobody Nose! Oona and gillove guitar.png|Oona playing the drums in the pop song: And I Would Fly Gobyxoona so cute trains.png|Oona and Goby dancing in the epop osng: Take Me Away on a Train Oona and her purple ;lucnh.png|Oona Closer up, with her pruple lunchbox Oona and nonny rhinp.png|Oona sitting with nonny in the epiosde: The Lonely Rhino! Oonaxnonyn-.png|Oona and Nonny in a Swimming Pool in the episode: Construction Pshyched! Oona sizzlinfgg.png|Oona close up with slightly currlier hair in the episode: The Sizzling Scampinis! Skills 'Singing' Oona's singing voice is very good. in season 1 Oona's voice wasn't really heard, she'll normally just say her lines other than singing them. Oona has a high pitched voice, best for singing solos, since she's one of the least characters, she's always put in the background. Oona sang a solo in: Call a Clambulance! (See: A bunch of bones). 'Dancing' Oona can dance very well. That's why she's put in some dance songs. Oona doesn't seem to dance that often when she's on her own. She likes to dance with Deema a lot, thlly of what Deema does)ough. Oona follows dance steps (normally what Deema does) as seen in the dance song: Stick out your wings and fly. 'Music' Oona's music ability is outstanding, like all the other guppies. In Big Warm Friendly Smile, she played guitar for the first time on the show. She plays as a drummer in numerous pop songs during season 2, such as At the Zoo, Once Upon a Time, Nobody Nose, And I Would Fly, Brave, Brave Knights, Nobody Nose! and And I Would Fly. Again, she plays in a professional manner, like all the other guppies. Development 'Early Appearance' Oona's head shape was oval not circle, all of the guppies had similar shaped heads, like Goby's was slightly bigger than the rest, but Oona's head was the thinnest. The colour scheme of her head was Pale Gold instead of Light amber. Oona's hair was shorter in length, and it was still tied up in pgtails but using ribboned hairbands instead of unseen colours. Oona's tail was very thin and she was the thinnest guppy in the early drawing of the Bubble Guppies, Oona had a pink tail. It had polka dot spots on it. Her tail was slightly red aswell. Like all the guppies in the Beta version, her eyes were round. She wasn't known as Japanese or Filipino, she was just there. Trivia *Oona was revealed to not be a vegetarian, in the episode "The Legend of Pinkfoot!" during Lunch she was having a turkey sandwich and in "The Lonely Rhino!" she had a cheeseburger. *Like Nonny, Oona has not sung a dance song and only sings backup in most episodes, making her the girl who has sung the least amount of songs in the series. *Oona's favorite color is pink especially bright pink, but in "The Crayon Prix", she had to drive the canary yellow car. *Oona is the only female guppy to wear a full tail instead a half tail and bikini top. *Her best friend is Deema, whom she is often seen with when not with Nonny. Deema often uses affectionate pet names for her on occasion also. *Oona has a dad and a mom who gave birth her. She is the middle child with a big sister and has a baby sister whose mom given birth to also. She also has a grandmother who currently lives with her, her sisters and her parents. Her grandmother played Little Red's Grandma in Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!. *Oona rarely does the lunch jokes main punchline. The only episode which she did this was "Super Shrimptennial Celebration"(a horn on a cob). *In "We Totally Rock!", it is revealed that Oona's favorite sandwich is cream cheese and jelly. *Oona is the guppy to ask the most questions in almost every episode and Nonny usually answers her question. *On "Have a Cow!" Oona loves baby animals like Gil. It is also revealed in "Bubble Puppy!"and "Check It Out". *Oona smiles more often in season two. *In some episodes during pop songs Oona sometimes plays the drums. Also in "We Totally Rock!" Oona plays drums in the story segment. *Oona is the youngest of all of the guppies. **In "Tooth on the Looth", she plays guitar in the pop song while Gil plays the drums. *Oona has only been the main character in three episodes. ("Call a Clambulance!", "The Grumpfish Special!", and "The Spring Chicken Is Coming"), which makes her the guppy with the least number of times being the main character. *In "X Marks the Spot" during the story segment Oona says "Oh goody! Oh I mean ARGHH!!" to Molly. * Oona has a solo in "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)". *In Construct With Me, in the third verse you can clearly hear Oona singing. *It is hinted that Oona may be Japanese, due to the fact that she had a sushi roll for lunch in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming". *Oona can be seen wearing a police officer costume in three episodes. ("Super Shrimptennial Celebration", "Can You Dig It?, and "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!"). *Oona is probably the most popular Guppy because of her exploitability on the web, mentioning her name pretty much everywhere you see Bubble Guppies. *In " Call a Clambulance! ", she visits her friend Avi in the hospital. *In " Super Shrimptennial Celebration ", Oona holds Nonny's hand in the song " Big Bubble City ". *In " The Grumpfish Special! ", she makes pizza with Deema. Whick makes her bestfriend look comfortable. *In " The Crayon Prix ", she says ''You can do it Nonny! ''for avoiding the obstacles. *Oona likes to talk to her friends and play with them. *In " Tooth on the Looth! ", she wears a tooth fairy costume. *It is shown that Oona has a purple lunchbox. Facebook Poll On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which guppy is your kid most like?" The results: Oona is in third place with 63 votes, and 6 votes ahead of fourth place, Deema. On January 24, 2012, Bubble Guppies' Facebook page asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Oona is in fifth place with 18 votes, and 8 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby Gallery The Gallery For Oona can be Seen Here Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Oona's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Oona in the Background Category:Student